Wie du mir, so ich dir
by Lorelai-Stevens
Summary: Katie Bell will Rache - an einem bestimmten Slytherin. Und sie ist bereit, alles dafür einzusetzen, auch unfaire Mittel - die Waffen einer Frau - um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Wie du mir, so ich dir. Fortsetzung zu 'Abgekartetes Spiel'.


**A.N. **Auf den Wunsch von: Mary Marvellous, Stroiner, darkJeanne93 und den Animexx Usern Emmett-the-Cullen, eva-04, xSasuSakux, hanhan-chan, KurtHummel, Lesh, vampirgirl, DEngel und Kermit (ich habe hoffentlich niemanden vergessen und wenn doch, mach ich gleich noch nen Kniefall!) hier die Fortsetzung zu _'Abgekartetes Spiel'_.

Sie spielt etwa acht Wochen nach dem Endspiel von Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, Alter usw. sind also nach wie vor gleich geblieben. Wer 'Abgekartetes Spiel noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte es tun, um die FF zu verstehen.

Ich hoffe, dass ich die Idee von Stitch-up nicht kaputt mache, indem ich eine Fortsetzung schreibe - aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Sollte der One-Shot jetzt also wirklich so viel schlechter sein, als der erste - ignoriert ihn einfach. ;) Wenn er euch jedoch gefällt, dann schreibt es auf! Haut in die Tasten und teilt mir mit was euch gefallen oder was euch nicht gefallen hat und sorgt dafür, dass ich die gleichen Fehler nicht wieder mache.

Vielen Lieben Dank nochmal an alle, die den Vorgänger _Abgekartetes Spiel _kommentiert haben, ihr habt mich motiviert :]

**

* * *

**

**Tit for tat**

Wie du mir, so ich dir (Katie & Adrian)

Blitz und Donner erfüllten die Große Halle an diesem Sonntag beim Abendessen, schwarz und Unheil verkündend hingen die Wolken zum Schein über ihren Köpfen und das ständig wiederkehrende Grollen in der Nähe erzeugte eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Über den langen Tischen der verschiedenen Häuser schwebten langstielige, weiße Kerzen, die den Saal in schummriges Dämmerlicht tauchten und Schatten an den steinernen Wänden des Schlosses tanzen ließen. Das Zusammenspiel des Unwetters und der Kerzen erinnerte, wie Ernie Macmillan von den Hufflepuffs gerade bemerkte, an einen gruseligen Friedhof bei Nacht und Hannah Abott schauderte und meinte, so lange sie nicht ihre Henkersmahlzeit einnehmen würden, wäre das in Ordnung. Wieder erkrachte draußen der Donner und einige Erstklässler fuhren erschrocken zusammen, als über ihnen ein blauer Blitz über die Decke zuckte. Die älteren Schüler beeindruckte 'das bisschen Regen' nicht. Schwatzend und lachend ließen sie sich das Abendessen schmecken, während so manchen bei dem intensiven Bratwurstduft (der auch das Friedhof-Feeling vertrieb - mal ehrlich, an welchem Friedhof gab es schon _Bratwürste_?) in der Halle das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seit die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors um Harry Potter den Slytherins ihre schlimmste Niederlage beschert hatte die sie je hatten einstecken müssen. Zwei Monate war es her, dass Adrian Pucey Katie Bell, der jüngsten Jägerin der Löwen, zähneknirschend zu ihrem Sieg gratulieren hatte müssen, weil er eine Wette verloren hatte.

Genau acht Wochen waren es nun schon die der Slytherin damit verbrachte, eben diese kleine, aufmüpfige Viertklässlerin anzustarren, wenn sie nicht hinsah oder sie zwischen den Stunden zu ihren Fächern zu verfolgen, um zu hören, wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen redete. Oder, wie er sich eingestehen musste, sich beinahe wie ein besessener Stalker aufzuführen. Er benutzte seltener die Wege durch die Korridore und Gänge - er schlich häufiger durch sämtliche Geheimgänge und Ritzen in den Wänden die er kannte, um nicht von ihr dabei erwischt zu werden, wie er ihr folgte. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, nahm es allmählich manische Züge an, was er da trieb und es war ihm mehr als einmal die Frage durch den Kopf geschossen, ob er allmählich nicht doch verrückt würde.

Auf jeden Fall, dachte er, war es für einen Kerl wie ihn definitiv nicht normal, sich zwei lange Stunden hinter einer Rüstung versteckt zu halten, nur um einen kurzen Blick auf Katie Bell zu erhaschen, wie sie nach dem Training mit nassen Haaren aus den Umkleidekabinen der Gryffindors kam. Nein, er hatte ohne Zweifel an Würde eingebüßt bei diesen Aktionen. Was bei Salazar Slytherin der Schlangenzunge höchstpersönlich hatte ihn dazu getrieben, alle seine Vorsätze, seinen angeborenen (vielleicht etwas zu großen) Stolz und - Merlin noch mal! - auch seine Slytherinehre über Bord zu werfen? Das Erste, was er allmorgendlich tat sobald er sich zum Frühstück an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, war seinen Blick unauffällig schleifen zu lassen und nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Dabei hatte er einige interessante Dinge heraus gefunden:

**a)** Katie Bell war eine Langschläferin - wenn Wood sie nicht um fünf Uhr morgens zum Training aus dem Bett zerrte, kam sie an den Wochenenden nicht vor Viertel nach elf aus den Federn und wenn sie aus den Federn kam, dann war sie wirklich nicht das, was man einen Sonnenschein nannte. Einen schlimmeren Morgenmuffel kannte er nicht und das wollte etwas heißen - schließlich kannte er Marcus Flint.

**b)** Kaffee war für Katie das, was für ein Auto das Benzin war. Sie trank noch vor dem Frühstück drei Tassen davon (schwarz) und reagierte auf Koffeein wie ein Junkie auf seinen Stoff.

**c)** Sie fand Lee Jordan überhaupt nicht witzig. (Was ihm nebenbei gesagt, immer wieder die Häme ins Gesicht trieb.) So sehr sich der Gryffindorkasper auch anstrengte, sie zu beeindrucken oder zum Lachen zu bringen - er schaffte es nicht. Die Weasley-Klone fand sie dafür zum Brüllen.

**d), **und das war wohl das Wichtigste von allen Dingen, die er über diesen Kampfzwerg herausgefunden hatte: Sie war bezaubernd. Nicht im Sinne von "_Sehr geehrte Ms Bell, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei bla, bla, bla_", sondern im Sinne von, sie war einfach hinreißend und das war auch der Grund, warum Adrian Pucey, der auf Mädchen gewöhnlich nichts gab und grundsätzlich keine seiner Freundinnen länger als einen Tag behielt, nun seine Zeit damit verplemperte, ihr hinterherzurennen und sie anzustarren.

Auch an diesem Abend konnte er nicht umhin, immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber zu werfen, während er eine Portion Nudeln auf sein Teller häufte, die locker für drei Adrians gereicht hätte. Er sah zu, wie sie sich mit Wood, der Pfeife, um den Salzstreuer kabbelte, sich vier Mal Kaffee nachschenkte, mit ihren beiden besten Freundinnen Spinnet und Johnson lästerte und sich auf die entzückendste Art und Weise immer mal wieder die blonden Korkenzieherlocken hinters Ohr schob, damit sie ihr nicht ins Teller hingen. Der Slytherin grinste in sich hinein, als sie sich mit Tomatensauce bekleckerte und wäre beinahe aufgestanden und hinübergegangen, um Jordan die Fresse zu poliern, als dieser ihr aus Versehen einen Schlag mit dem Ellbogen mit auf den Weg gab.

Adrian bemerkte nicht, dass er mit offenem Mund da saß, die Gabel mit Spaghetti auf halbem Weg zur Luke in der Luft eingefroren, bis sein bester Freund und Sitznachbar Miles Bletchley mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte.

"Was?", fragte er gereizt und sah verdutzt auf die Gabel, die er immer noch hielt. Miles zog die Stirn in Falten und tauschte mit Derek Warrington ihm gegenüber wissendene Blicke aus. Er nahm ihm sein Besteck aus der Hand.

"Nichts, ich dachte nur, bevor du anfängst zu sabbern und dich zu blamieren, ist es meine Pflicht als Freund, dich daran zu hindern."

"Ich hätte ganz bestimmt nicht angefangen zu sabbern", zürnte Adrian und schnappte nach seiner Gabel, "gib sie her, ich will weiter essen."

Derek nuschelte etwas in seine eigenen Spaghetti.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Er sagte, 'Liebe geht durch den Magen'", wiederholte Miles und grinste. "Womit er verdammt noch mal recht hat, Adrian. Wir beobachten das jetzt seit gut zwei Monaten und machen uns allmählich Sorgen um dich. Wie du dich aufführst ist jenseits von Normalität; in Merlins Namen, du bist ein Slytherin schön und gut, das wissen wir alle, aber deswegen solltest du dich nicht so quälen. Wenn du auf die Bell stehst, dann scheiße nochmal schnapp sie dir und knutsch sie, bis sie es einsieht, dass ihr zusammen gehört."

Adrian blinzelte verdutzt. "Woher-", begann er, doch Billy Bole unterbrach ihn. "Unwichtig. Adrian, Miles hat Recht. Jeder von uns ist überzeugt, dass du mit Leib und Seele ein Slytherin bist und das hast du bei deiner letzten, ehrlich gesagt etwas unehrenhaften Aktion mit der Bell auch bewiesen. Aber Häuserkrieg und Masochismus sollten bei so einer Situation wie deiner ein Ende haben."

Ein Nicken ging reihum durch Slytherins am Tisch. Inzwischen hörten die ganze Jahrgangsstufe der Schlangen und das halbe Quidditchteam zu. Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, während Adrians Blick wieder zum Gryffindortisch wanderte.

"Nein, es geht nicht.", beharrte der Slytherinjäger und fuhr sich hin- und hergerissen durch die schwarzen Haare, während er Katie betrachtete, als sie plötzlich von ihrem Essen aufsah und den Blick direkt auf ihn richtete. Einen Moment langen sahen sie sich an, dann hob sie die Hand und machte mit provozierendem Lächeln eine rüde Geste in seine Richtung, bevor sie die blonden Locken zurückwarf und sich an Fred Weasley wandte.

"Ich denke das war eindeutig. Sie hasst mich."

"Und was soll dich daran bitte aufhalten?" Miles hob fragen die Brauen an und nahm sein Glas mit Kürbissaft zur Hand. "Das hat dich noch nie gestört. Du wirst dich doch nicht in so einen Softie verwandelt haben, dass du vor der Bell Angst hast. Komm schon, Dray, eine Woche längstens und sie gehört dir."

"Ich bin kein Softie, Bletchley - sag das noch mal und du kannst deinen Vorderzähnen Adieu sagen!"

"Na bitte - geht doch." Miles grinste und hielt ihm das Glas mit Kürbissaft entgegen: "Also, was sagst du? Wirst du um die Bell kämpfen und dich als echter, hartnäckiger Slytherin erweisen?"

Adrian nahm sein eigenes Glas zur Hand und stieß damit gegen das seines besten Freundes:

"Verlass dich drauf!"

Gedanken verloren trank er seinen Kürbissaft, dann sah er noch einmal verstohlen zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.

'Verlass dich drauf, Katie. Ich werd dir beweisen, dass wir zusammen gehören. Bei Merlin, ich bin Adrian Pucey und ich habs einmal geschafft, dich rumzubekommen - ich schaffe es auch wieder.'

* * *

Das Ziffernblatt seiner Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er genau eine halbe Stunde zu spät kam. Gerade spät genug, um so richtig Ärger zu bekommen, dachte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten beim Gedanken daran, was er sogleich tun würde. Mit viel Schwung und ohne zu Klopfen öffnete Adrian die Tür zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und spazierte seelenruhig hinein. Professor McGonagalls Mund verzog sich augenblicklich zu einem geraden, schmalen Strich, der nichts Gutes verhieß und Miles, wie immer in der letzten Reihe und neben dem leeren Platz Adrians sitzend, sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Wären Sie so freundlich mir zu sagen, wo sie die letzte halbe Stunde gewesen sind, Mr Pucey?"

"Oh, das würde ich schrecklich gern, nur leider bin ich dazu nicht im Stande, Professor."

"Und weshalb, wenn ich so kühn sein darf, diese Frage zu stellen?"

Adrian glitt lässig auf seinen Stuhl, legte die Füße auf das Schülerpult vor sich und kippelte den Stuhl auf die Hinterbeine.

"Weil ich nicht finde, dass sie das etwas angeht."

"Mr _Pucey_!", stieß Professor McGonagall aus

"_Professor_!", ahmte Adrian sie langgezogen nach.

Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an – so traute sich keiner mit der McGonagall zu reden, nicht einmal ein Slytherin hatte es bisher gewagt, gegenüber der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor so respektlos zu sein. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren?

"Ich habe mich ja wohl verhört!"

„Nein, Professor, ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben mich verstanden.", erwiderte Adrian fröhlich und grinste ihr frech entgegen – der Stuhl war jetzt so weit zurückgekippt, dass er jeden Moment umzufallen schien. „Aber ich wiederhole mich gerne, weil sie es sind: Ich hatte eben gesagt, dass es sie einen feuchten Kehricht angeht, warum ich zu spät gekommen bin. Capito?"

"Mr Pucey, wie können Sie es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen!"

"Das ist ganz einfach. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich es Ihnen beibringen."

Miles verpasste ihm - er hatte seine Beine vom Tisch genommen - einen Tritt ans Schienbein, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er liebte es, wenn ein Plan funktionierte.

"Und weil wir sowieso grade dabei sind, unser Herz auszuschütten und uns die Wahrheit zu sagen und all so was - haben Sie zugenommen?"

"Ich-"

"Sie brauchen Sich nicht zu schämen, Professor. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie _deshalb _nicht attraktiv wären." Adrian wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion der Verwandlungsprofessorin, die inzwischen vor Wut auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen zu sein schien. In der Klasse war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

"Wenn das so ist, dann wird es Ihnen sicher eine Freude sein, mir heute Nachmittag beim Nachsitzen Gesellschaft zu leisten, Mr Pucey.", sagte Professor McGonagall scharf und rückte ihre bunt gemusterte Brille zurecht, Adrian setzte sich gerade hin und grinste noch breiter. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar: "Na ja - ich kann mir durchaus Schöneres vorstellen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Minerva - aber Sie sind nicht ganz mein Typ. Der Altersunterschied, wissen Sie..."

Ein dumpfer Schlag ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln und zur Seite schauen: Lee Jordan war vor Entsetzen von seinem Stuhl gefallen. Adrian hob eine Augenbraue und kicherte schadenfroh.

"25 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin - also das ist mir noch nie untergekommen - was glauben Sie denn, wer Sie sind - ich werde Ihren Eltern schreiben! In all den Jahren in denen ich hier lehre, habe ich noch nie einen so frechen Schüler- _Raus hier_, Mr Pucey, verlassen Sie sofort dieses Klassenzimmer! Sie gehen direkt und ohne Umwege zum Nachsitzen und wenn Ich erfahren sollte, dass Sie dort nicht auftauchen, dann werdens 50 Punkte, darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort! Also, das ist wirklich die Höhe... RAUS!"

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern, packte seine Schultasche und hängte sie sich über die Schulter, dann ging er zur Tür. Er bewunderte sich selbst dafür, wie schnell er es geschafft hatte, die McGonagall zur Weißglut zu treiben - andererseits ärgerte er sich natürlich über den Punkteabzug. Na ja - was tat man nicht alles. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um, machte eine Verneigung in McGonagalls Richtung und grinste wieder:

„Euer Hochwürden… Es war mir eine Ehre. Und probieren Sie's die Tage doch mal mit Sit-ups, soll helfen, hab ich gehört..."

Bevor sie noch rot anlaufen und ihn anschreien konnte, hatte er ihr einen Luftkuss zugehaucht, war lautlos hinaus geglitten und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Es hatte perfekt funktioniert - sein Vorhaben war es gewesen, sich so schnell es ging Nachsitzen einzuhandeln. Wie es der _Zufall _war, wusste er nämlich, dass Katie (vorausgesetzt, alles war nach Plan verlaufen) ebenfalls Nachsitzen haben würde. Er wusste das deshalb, weil er es ihr selbst eingebrockt hatte. Etwas Veritaserum aus Snapes geheimem Vorratsschrank in Katies lebensnotwendigem Kaffee und - voilá! Sie würde Snape so wütend machen, dass er sie ohne Federlesen zum Nachsitzen schicken würde. Gut, dass er durch sein Stalkerähnliches Verhalten in den letzten Wochen ihren Stundenplan kannte und wusste, dass sie Zaubertränke hatte.

Bei dem Raum, in dem das Nachsitzen normalerweise abgehalten wurde angekommen setzte er sich in die hinterste Reihe. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis Katie hier auftauchte. Es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

* * *

Katie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Seit sie zum Frühstück ihre drei Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte, war ihr seltsam zu Mute. Seitdem hate sie mit Oliver gestritten, weil sie ihn aus Versehen als verrückten Sklaventreiber beschimpft hatte, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor verloren, weil sie zu Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte, sie sähe aus als hätte sie seit Jahren keinen Kerl mehr gehabt und jetzt musste sie ihren Trank selbst probieren, weil sie Snape beleidigt hatte. Ihr Mundwerk schien heute von selbst zu laufen und alles zu sagen, was sie sonst nicht tun würde. Außerdem wollten ihr keine Ausreden über die Lippen kommen. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie glauben jemand hätte ihr Veritaserum eingeflößt. Aber das konnte nicht sein.

"Ich hoffe, es hat gemundet?", erkundigte sich Snape mit hämisch zuckenden Mundwinkeln und einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wünsche er sich eben das Gegenteil herbei. Katie zog die hübsche Nase kraus, tat, als müsse sie sich in den Kessel vor ihr erbrechen und meinte:

"Hm. Nein. Schmeckt total scheiße, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Richtig widerlich."

"Sie trauen sich zu fluchen, hier drinnen?" Snapes schwarze, heimtückische Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Oh, ich kann noch viel besser fluchen. Das hab ich von Oliver gelernt, was der Junge schimpfen kann, da würden sich Bierkutscher verneigen sag ich Ihnen. Ich kann das auch, wollen Sie mal hören? Blöder Affenar-"

Leanne hatte die Initiative ergriffen und kurzerhand ihre Hand auf Katies Mund gelegt, um sie am weitersprechen zu hindern und diese sah sie dankbar an. Sie hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, warum sie hier solchen Blödsinn von sich gab - es war, als hätte sich ihr Mund plötzlich verselbstständigt. Doch dann machte ihre Freundin einen großen Fehler - sie dachte, die Gefahr wäre vorüber und nahm ihre Hand weg.

"Sagen Sie mal - jetz nur rein hypothetisch - wenn Sie Ihre Haare auswringen würden, müssten Sie doch mindestens ein mittelgroßes Schnitzel in dem Fett anbraten können, oder?"

Snapes bleiches Gesicht wurde schlagartig scharlachrot.

"Nachsitzen, BELL. SOFORT!"

Katie hielt sich auf dem Weg zum Raum, in dem das Nachsitzen stattfand, den Mund zu um zu verhindern, dass noch irgendetwas Dummes passierte. Hernach begegnete sie noch irgendeinem Slytherin - gar nicht auszudenken, was sie dann sagen würde. Dort angekommen riss sie ungeduldig die Tür auf. Auf den ersten Blick schien das Zimmer leer. Sie warf seufzend ihre Tasche auf den Boden neben einen Tisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl davor fallen. Was sollte sie jetzt machen, bis Snape kam um sie vom Nachsitzen wieder zu befreien? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie stundenlang hier drinnen sitzen lassen. Gelangweilt wollte sie Pergament und Feder aus ihrer Tasche holen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, als sie einen Windstoß im Nacken fühlte.

"Welcher Idiot hat hier das Fenster aufgelassen?"

"Könnte ich gewesen sein, Bell. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung."

Katie drehte den Kopf so schnell, dass es ihr einen Stich im Nacken gab. "Autsch, verdammt... - Pucey?"

"Gut erkannt, Sweetie." Er grinste spöttisch und kam zwischen den Tischen auf sie zu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die schwarzen Ponysträhnen wie immer in die Augen hängend. Seine strahlend blauen Augen blitzten sie herausfordernd an, doch Katie war vorbereitet: Sie sah weg und verschränkte ihrerseits die Arme. Nein, noch einmal würde sie das hier nicht mitmachen - sie wusste, worauf sein Gebahren hinauslaufen würde. Nicht mit ihr. Ihretwegen könnte er sich den Mund fusselig reden, diesmal würde sie nicht einmal antworten.

"So schweigsam heute, Kitty?"

"Hättest du wohl gerne." antwortete Katie und hielt sich daraufhin sofort wieder den Mund zu. Verdammt, sie hatte die Rechnung ohne ihr heute seltsamerweise loses Mundwerk gemacht. Na gut - dann eben so. Sie hatte immerhin noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Auch wenn es, wie sie sich eingestehen musste, immer noch weh tat, wenn sie ihn ansah, drehte sie sich nun doch zu ihm und stand auf nur um sich auf die Tischplatte zu setzen und die Beine übereinander zu schlagen.

"Ich seh schon", er seufzte und blieb stehen. "Das hier wird wieder eines dieser 'wer ist mental überlegen'-Gespräche. Na gut, wenns denn sein muss." Er verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen und lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand, von wo aus er perfekte Sicht auf die Gryffindorjägerin hatte. Und auf ihre nackten Beine. Warum musste Katie heute ausgerechnet einen Rock tragen? Er schluckte.

"Hast du diesmal auch wieder etwas Bestimmtes vor, Pucey, oder ist es mit ein paar Beleidigungen auch getan?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur mit dir unterhalten, Bell - aber du kannst mich gerne beleidigen wenn du meinst, dass mir das was ausmacht."

"Hmm.. Wie wäre es mit 'schamloser Lügner' oder 'Vollpfosten?'"

"Etwas farblos." Er grinste schief und pustete sich den Pony aus den Augen.

Katie legte den Kopf auf die rechte Schulter und zupfte Gedanken verloren am Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse herum. Adrians Augen verengten sich kaum merklich und er presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Arschloch?"

"Der Klassiker. Weißt du, wir könnten es auch einfach sein lassen, uns zu beleidigen und ein ganz normales Gespräch unter vier Augen führen.", meinte Adrian und Katie schnaubte.

"Ja sicher, Pucey. Wo das hinführt hat man ja gesehen. Ich habe definitiv keine Lust ein 'normales' Gespräch wie du es nennst zu führen. Lass mich in Ruhe."

"Zickig wie immer, Bell."

"Zieh Leine."

"Das hat mich jetzt tief getroffen." Theatralisch legte er eine Hand dorthin, wo er sein Herz vermutete.

"Gut so.", sagte Katie erbarmungslos und hüpfte vom Tisch, um ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu zu gehen.

"Schon komisch, auf einmal Gefühle zu haben, oder? Wo du doch sonst ein gefühl- und herzloses Arschloch bist."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", log Adrian gekonnt und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie war jetzt noch näher angerückt und sah mit vorgestreckter Brust selbstbewusst zu ihm hoch, die Hände charmant in die Hüften gestemmt. Bei Merlins Boxershorts, sie machte ihn noch verrückt. Wie konnte man so süß und unschuldig und gleichzeitig unbeabsichtigt so reizend und verführerisch sein?

"Sicher weißt du das nicht.", stimmte Katie ironisch zu und rollte mit den Augen. "Lass mich raten. Du bist der liebste und netteste Junge den es gibt und du behandelst kein Mädchen, dass dir zufällig über den Weg läuft wie einen Einmal-handschuh. Erst recht keine Gryffindor. Und du schließt auch nie Wetten ab, die sich einzig und alleine darum drehen besagtes Mädchen zu benutzen und dann fallen zu lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel? Sicher Pucey, du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich spreche."

Jetzt endlich blieb sie stehen - ihr Knie zwischen den seinen und eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb gelegt. Verflucht nochmal, wo war das kleine, prüde Mädchen von vor zwei Monaten, das schon beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel wenn er ihr nur über die Wange strich?

"Und sicher kannst du dich auch nicht erinnern, genanntem Mädchen etwas gestohlen zu haben?", fügte sie mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Adrian wurde langsam heiß. Das hier verlief absolut in die falsche Richtung. Katie hatte den Spieß umgedreht und das wahrscheinlich ohne es zu bemerken. Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kann mich nicht entsinnen."

"Tja, das ist Pech für dich, Pucey. Denn ich bin hier, um's mir zurückzuholen."

Bevor Adrian wusste wie ihm geschah hatte Katie sich seine grünsilbern gestreiften Krawatte geangelt und ihn daran zu sich heruntergezogen, um ihre Lippen auf den Seinen zu platzieren. Auf einen Schlag kapselten sich alle Synapsen in seinem Gehirn voneinander ab und er vergaß seinen sorgfältig zurecht gelegten Plan. Wenn dich dein Traummädchen küsst, dann ist alles andere egal. Auch, dass du sie nicht küssen solltest. Es war ihm egal, er war ein Junkie und Katie seine Droge.

Er vergrub eine Hand in ihren blonden Locken, mit dem anderen Arm umfasste er ihre Hüfte und schob sie rückwärts, bis sie an eine Tischkante stieß. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie darauf ab, ohne von ihr abzulassen. Ihre zarten Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd und berührten warme Haut. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm den Rücken und die Arme hinab, sodass es ihm die Häärchen im Nacken aufstellte. Er liebkoste in der Zwischenzeit ihre vollen, weichen Lippen, schmeckte die Süße ihres Atems und atmete selbst durch die Nase ihren benebelnden Duft ein. Sie roch nach Vanille und Blumen. Ein unschuldiger Duft.

Es war kein Kuss, wie sie ihn vor Monatene im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer geteilt hatten - dieser Kuss war leidenschaftlich, feurig und einfach schamlos. Ja, beinahe verzweifelt. Katie biss ihm frech auf die Unterlippe, woraufhin er ihr Bein in der Kniekehle fasste und es um seine Hüfte schlang. Sie hatte inzwischen mehrere Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und ließ ihre Finger über seine Bauchmuskeln wandern. Es kribbelte. Mit der Zunge strich er über ihre Unterlippe und bereitwillig gewährte sie ihr Einlass, woraufhin sich ein sinnlicher, neckender Tanz entwickelte. Die Temperatur schien mit jeder Sekunde zu steigen.

Adrian fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre Locken, ließ von ihren Lippen ab und küsste sich ihren Hals entlang, während er die andere Hand ein wenig an ihrem Bein entlang unter ihren Rock gleiten ließ. Katie seufzte leise - er konnte sehen, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Mit einem Mal verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem siegessicheren Grinsen und sie legte die Hände erneut an seinen Brustkorb; stieß ihn von sich. Er stolperte wie vom Donner gerührt zurück und stieß gegen die Eckkante eines anderen Tisches. Es schmerzte, doch er bemerkte es kaum.

"Was-?", wollte er gerade fragen, als ihm ein Licht aufing. Es war, als hätte jemand über seinem Kopf eine Glühbirne angemacht. Katie ihm gegenüber strich ihren Rock und ihre Bluse zurecht, ordnete ihre Locken mit einem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck und setzte sich wieder auf die Tischplatte, um ihn von dort aus erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

"Na? Kommt die Erinnerung zurück?"

Dieses _Biest_! Dieses kleine, freche, sexy Monster hatte alles geplant gehabt! Beinahe wären ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Er hatte Katie völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Sie war keine kleine, unschuldige Gryffindor - sie war sein persönlicher Teufel, der soeben aus der Hölle gestiegen war! Er dachte noch, sie wisse nicht, wie sie ihn triezte; ihn verrückt machte - dabei hatte sie es genau gewusst. Es war ihre Rache. Ihre Rache für den Abend des Quidditchfinales, als er sie sang- und klanglos hatte stehen lassen.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen.

"So schweigsam heute, Pucey?"

"Keineswegs, Bell.", antwortete er, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte und knöpfte sein Hemd möglichst lässig zu.

"Na dann, sag mir doch gleich mal, wie sich das angefühlt hat."

Misstrauisch sah er zu ihr hinüber. Es stank ihm immer noch, dass sie ihn derart mit seinen eigenen Waffen hereingelegt hatte - er, der immer so stolz darauf war, dass er verbal meist überlegen war. Es war peinlich und demütigend. Und es tat weh. Es tat wirklich weh.

"Was meinst du?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine Pucey. Hat es dir damals Spaß gemacht, mit den Gefühlen eines kleinen Mädchens zu spielen? Hat es dir _gefallen_, auf mir herumzutreten wie auf einem Wurm? Du bist ein mieser Dreckskerl und ich hoffe du weißt jetzt, wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich genauso klein und wertlos, so dumm und einfältig und naiv wie ich mich gefühlt habe! Ich habe zwei Monate lang auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet es dir gleich für gleich heimzuzahlen! Und ich sag dir was - es hat gut getan."

"Aber warum-", presste Adrian zwischen den Zähnen hervor und musste an sich halten, um ihr nicht zu gestehen, wie weh es ihm schon damals getan hatte und wie hin- und hergerissen er seitdem gewesen war.

"Wie du mir, so ich dir, Pucey. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, flog die Tür auf und Professor Snape stand in der Tür - hakennasig, fetthaarig und mehr denn je einer Fledermaus ähnelnd, ruckte er mit dem Kopf und deutete Katie so an, sie könne gehen. Mit einem letzten, neutralen Blick auf Adrian nahm sie ihre Tasche vom Boden und stolzierte zur Tür hinaus.

"Mr Pucey?"

Er wandte den Kopf und sah Professor Snape fragend an. "Ja, Professor?"

"Raus mit ihnen, Professor McGonagall sagte, sie könnten gehen."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

* * *

Ein weiterer Monat verging, ehe Adrian und Katie sich wieder über den Weg liefen. Jeder hatte den anderen bewusst gemieden, Adrian vor Zorn darüber, dass Katie ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen bloß gestellt hatte, Katie vor Scham darüber, sich auf das Niveau einer Schlange herabgelassen zu haben. Und beide deshalb, weil sie sich nicht in die Augen sehen konnten. So schlichen sie umher, mieden die Große Halle und sonstige große Menschenansammlungen und redeten nur wenn sie mussten.

An einem Abend haute Miles schließlich mit seinem Becher Kürbissaft so fest auf den Tisch, dass es nur so spritzte.

"Schluss damit!", rief er und funkelte Adrian über den Tisch hinweg wütend an.

"Hm?", meine Adrian nur, fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare und begutachtete sein Essen. "Womit?"

"Womit? Ich sag dir womit, Pucey. Du sitzt seit einem Monat hier rum, isst fast nichts, trinkst so gut wie gar nicht und starrst Löcher in die Luft! Wenn du uns schon nicht sagen willst, was mit der Bell passiert ist, dann reiß dich wenigstens endlich am Riemen und verhalte dich normal, du Weichei!"

Adrian schmiss hörbar laut klirrend die Gabel aufs Teller: "HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

Mileys zuckte verdutzt zusammen. "Was?"

"Ich sagte, du sollst die Klappe halten, Bletchley! Dein blöder Rat ist Schuld daran, dass Katie sich an mir gerächt hat! 'Schütt ihr Veritaserum in den Kürbissaft, dann wirst du wissen, was sie von dir hält' - Ja! Du Idiot, ich weiß jetzt was sie von mir hält, sie hält mich für ein gefühlloses, intrigantes Arschloch, das jedem Mädchen das Herz bricht, das ihm über den Weg läuft! Also HALT einfach die Klappe, okay? Ich mochte Katie, klar? Aber ich kann mir wohl abschminken, dass sie es je erfahren wird. Sie will mir nämlich gar nicht zuhören."

Miles deutete mit dem Finger auf etwas hinter Adrian.

"WAS? WAS DENN NOCH?"

"Dreh dich mal um, Adrian.", riet ihm Derek und Adrian wandte widerwillig den Kopf.

Katie stand direkt hinter ihm und hatte, ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, alles mitangehört. Adrians Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Gleich würde er wahrscheinlich eine Ohrfeige kassieren, wegen des Veritaserums. Er wollte schon die Augen zusammenkneifen, um es schicksalsergeben über sich ergehen zu lassen, als sie auf die Flügeltür der Halle deutete.

"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

"Äh - klar." Er stand auf und folgte ihr unter den Blicken der anderen Schüler aus der Halle hinaus. Selbstverständlich waren sie der Blickfang aller - ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor, die sich nicht an die Gurgel gingen oder sich gegenseitig die Furunkel anhexten? Wo gab es das denn heutzutage noch?

In der Eingangshalle angekommen wandte sich Katie zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah sie unter seinen schwarzen Haarsträhnen hervor abwartend an.

"Was ist, Bell? Willst du mir nochmal eine reinwürgen? Lass dich nicht aufhalten."

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist es wahr?"

"Was?"

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Was du da drinnen gerade vor Bletchley gesagt hast. Dass du mich magst."

Sollte er es sagen? Sollte er es riskieren, dass sie ihn noch einmal bloßstellte? Recht viel war von seinem Slytherinstolz und seiner Würde ja sowieso nicht mehr übrig. Die kleine, freche, hinterlistige Gryffindor hatte ihn schon weich geklopft. Ach was solls, dachte er wütend. Scheiß drauf.

"Es stimmt. Ich mag dich - ich mochte dich schon damals im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer."

"Und warum hast du es dann getan? Wieso hast du mich so schlecht behandelt, heh?" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an, die Arme ebenfalls verschränkt, doch der Blick nicht mehr so hart.

"Slytherinkodex, Katie. Das Regelwerk ist uralt. Ich habe als ein Slytherin meine Pflichten meinem Haus gegenüber, sowie du es mit Sicherheit auch deinem Haus gegenüber hast."

"Scheiß auf den Kodex.", spie Katie aus und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Scheiß auf Häuserkrieg und Pflichten!"

"Ach komm schon, Katie, das traust du dich nicht.", antwortete Adrian und sein Blick wurde härter. "Die anderen Gryffs wären sicher nicht begeistert, wenn du deinem Haus den Rücken zukehrst, oder? Sie würden dich ausschließen und nicht mehr mit dir reden. Sogar die Puffs und die Ravenclaws würden dich meiden, wenn du was mit einer Schlange anfangen würdest."

"Mir doch egal." Trotzig sah sie zu ihm hoch. Am Liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und herumgewirbelt.

"Ich hab dir verziehen, weißt du? Ich habe mich gerächt und jetzt sind wir quitt. Solange dur mir versprichst, mich nie wieder so zu behandeln."

"Ich versprechs."

"Nein, lass es - versprich es mir doch nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du mir etwas versprichst, dass du nicht halten kannst."

Adrian konnte sein Glück kaum fassen - und trotzdem wand sich noch etwas in seiner Brust. Er musste sicher sein, dass Katie sich genauso sicher war wie er - er hatte schließlich den Rückhalt von seinen Freunden, wenn er sich mit Katie einließ. Aber sie nicht von den ihren.

"Gut, ich verspreche es dir nicht. Ich glaube aber immer noch, dass du nicht den Mut hast dich mit 'nem Slytherin einzulassen. Ich glaube, du traust dich nicht. Weil du nicht halb so mutig bist, wie du immer tust. Du denkst nur, du würdest es schaffen, mit einer Schlange zusammen zu sein, du würdest das Gerede der anderen nicht ertragen. Spätestens wenn sie dich ignorieren, wirst du einknicken und mich abservieren. Darauf könnte ich wetten."

"Wetten? Schon wieder? Wenn du unbedingt willst..."

"Nein, danke.", verneinte Adrian schnell und winkte ab: "Was ich sagen will ist - du denkst zu wenig nach! Du denkst vielleicht, du würdest mit mir zusammen sein wollen, aber eigentlich kannst du es nicht, du-"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE."

"Was?"

Katie hob eine ihrer schmalen, geschwungenen Brauen und ging wieder auf ihn zu. Adrian schluckte und musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht rückwärts zurückzustolpern - da war ein Feuer in Katies Augen, das er noch nicht kannte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so wild und entschlossen, wie der einer Zigeunerin.

"Ich sagte, halt die Klappe! Du denkst viel zu viel nach. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und kein Gerede der Welt kann schlimm genug sein, um das zu ändern. Du hältst das aus. Du bist ein Slytherin, ihr haltet euer ganzes Leben das Geschwafel aus von wegen 'Alle Slytherins sind Menschenhasser und von Grund auf arrogant und versnobt'. Ja gut, du bist zwar auch arrogant und versnobt aber.. ("Hey!") Tatsache ist, dass ich mutig genug BIN und mich zu 150% traue, mich mit dir einzulassen. Und weißt du auch, wieso?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie küsste ihn kurz und zart auf die Lippen.

"**Gryffindor**, Baby."

* * *

**A.N.** Also doch noch Happy End für Katie und Adrian, wie ihr es euch gewünscht habt. Wars so in Ordnung oder hat es 'Abgekartetes Spiel' ruiniert? Ich hatte eigentlich _vorgehabt_, Tit for Tat schlecht ausgehen zu lassen, aber - :/ konnte mich nicht überwinden. So, da habt ihr euer Ever, after :) Bekomme ich meins in Form von Reviews?

Allerliebste Grüße

_Lorelai_


End file.
